


Where claws come in sharp

by orphan_account



Series: touching you as little as this bed allows [1]
Category: Killer Joe (2011), Rampart (2011)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Joe Cooper briefly musing about David Brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where claws come in sharp

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, it's a crossover OTP and I'm very upset at the lack of fic, not only for the ship, but for both movies. However, I feel like "Rampart" is lesser known. What a shame! They'd make a great pair.
> 
> Will apology up front for the somewhat offensive material, but I wanted to stay true to the characters.

1.

Joe Cooper can’t stand a lot of things; one of them is when cops transfer to the town. For starters, David Brown was from LA. He was from far away enough, to set Joe’s teeth on edge. Initially a foreigner and knows nothing about West Dallas, so, how is David Brown expected to make a good officer of the Law here? Not to mention the man only recently has been promoted to Detective.

The fuck they’d call him _Date Rape_ for?

  
It was obvious from the very moment his name hung in the air that this will only end badly…even if Joe has to make sure of that.

2.

Doesn’t take him long to and isn’t all that hard to find out that Brown is a violent character. Joe learns that again from the old news articles he finds online, just after the former harms a civilian “due to not co-operating and posing a threat to others” and it’s only by the luck of the man being drunk that they believed him.

David remains with bruises on his face that he surely didn’t mind.

Joe realizes he appreciates him more when he’s like that. 

3.

You’d never hear about Joe Cooper being violent, unless you spent enough time with specific people. Or you wouldn’t hear about Joe Cooper at all. He was calm. Did his job properly, which couldn’t be said for some officers.

  
Within a month David Brown caused so much trouble that he acquired infamy.

4.

Joe slips the offer, let’s it stick to his superior. Wander around his mind.

“Maybe I should work with Brown? Clip his wings a little bit…”

5.

David throws a cigarette to his mouth that he catches, just as usual. A motion he repeats that found its way under Joe’s skin. The later sparks his lighter, offers it to the other who can’t find his own. A smug grin when he sees; leans in. 

  
It takes a lot from Joe not to raise it, smash it into his face.

6.

He didn’t want to find himself in this position, but he did. Ever since he actually has a partner, Joe’s become…a little impulsive. Hands on the other’s throat, pressing tight enough to make him hold still, nothing else. He could make this harder… So, he presses his mouth onto his partners. 

  
This felt out of place.

  
Disturbing-- when David kissed back.

7.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" David keeps asking every single time, making him sound too innocent, too much like a child. Like he’s harmed; all he needs is to share the space and warmth with somebody, to make him feel safe, reassured. Like, he actually needs that and not a fuck. Feels like trickery.

  
“Yeah…” Joe replies, in a low drag.

8.

Nobody notices. Not like they’re really dating and besides, fucking David is like fucking a girl. He submits just the same. You’d figure a guy that fierce would have some kind of power struggle.

 9.

Joe doesn’t like blood, it’s messy. Hard to clean up. Leaves evidence. The color isn’t all that pretty anyway, never understood why people tended to associate it. As if being homicidal instantly made you prefer crimson.

But shit happens and now his black shirt’s sleeve is stained with little droplets of it and he didn’t notice that somehow, but he knows David noticed. He saw him looking.

It’s really quite a shame.  


End file.
